1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment system for attaching a suction cup and a fixture, and it more particularly relates to an attachment system for attaching a suction cup made from a resilient material such as plastic or rubber to a fixture made from metal or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction cups attached to fixtures enabling the fixtures to be attached to smooth surfaces are well known in the art and widely used. Such suction cups could be attached to fixtures such as wire baskets, plastic baskets, garbage bag holders, wire or plastic shelves, soap dishes, soap holders, scouring pad holders, bottle holders, eyeglass holders, glare shields, support lights, plastic cups or cup dispensers, bathroom accessories such as toothbrush holders and razor holders, wire frame shower hangers, shower seats, shower personal hygiene support systems, a shower caddy, corner mounted trays and the like. There are various means known in the art for incorporating suctions cups with fixtures. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,543, various locking devices for supporting suction cups or holding them in place are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,816 shows a razor holder having slots with a rounded end which slips over the neck of a suction cup while U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,337 shows a wire form product with open loops for holding the necks of suction cups, as does the eyeglass holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,829. The bottle holder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,046 uses metal wires to engage the suction cups. One problem with many of these fixtures and their attached suction cups is that the suction cups are difficult to attach securely to the fixture. Another problem is that, after the suction cup is attached to the fixture, the resulting apparatus is difficult to package and ship. Often, however, the attachment system is complicated to manufacture, particularly in an efficient and practical manner.